Red Moonlight Spirit
by Mags Satan
Summary: DBZShaman King crossover. Mansumi and Bulma argue over the fate of Capsul corp. But that's the least of their problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Moonlight Spirit**

****

Introduction

A volcano of war erupted. A scream of defeat echoed. A tsunami of blood drowned millions. It's hard to believe a war planned for so many years lasted in just one day. Many were killed… but for what? For peace? For possession? Or was it for the sake of what humans do best… kill. But who exactly planned this war? People were at first eager to find out, but after the burial of their loved ones it seemed best to leave well alone. Three years have passed since then. Things have changed… but maybe, not for the best.

* * *

**Chapter 1- That girl. That boy.**

"Come on." Murmured Kimera. "The teacher is about to start the lesson!"

"Miss Michyo." Said the teacher. "Are you joining us today? If so please sit yourself down so we may start."

"Y-yes sir." Kimera Michyo was what you would describe as the class tomboy. She wore the standard boys uniform that most students found weird although it wasn't against the rules. She had chocolate brown hair that was about shoulder length. Her eyes were the brightest briny blue in the school. She was never afraid to speak up for herself and often preferred to keep moving. Today was just a normal day at Orange Moon High for Kimera. As for her friend who she was waiting for… well, let's just say it was different.

"S-sorry Mr Umuta!" squeaked a voice that caught the class' attention as the classroom door shot open. Suddenly the class was in an uproar of laughter. Because Kimera was sat at the back of the class, finding out what was so funny seemed impossible to get on the first guess. Luckily, the teacher was in a narrative mood today.

"Oyamada Manta!" barked the teacher. "Is there a particular reason why you showed up late… with your pants down!"

"Yes sir in… wait, what?" Manta then looked down and embarrassingly noticed he lacked a belt to keep his trousers up. His face reddened and so did Kimera's.

* * *

"What happened to you this morning Manta?" asked Kimera as she stuffed her backpack with various textbooks.

"I missed the bus… I was in a hurry ok?"

"Ok. So explain the almost pant-less situation!"

"Well… I…"

"Manta, you didn't miss the bus. Kimmy said she saw you get on this morning." Kimera knelt over so see was eye to eye with her short friend.

"Ok, ok." Said Manta wafting his arms. "Takashi got a hold of me at the school gates."

"Not Takashi Ryes!" exclaimed Kimera. "If you don't tell anyone that he's bullying you, what will become of you?"

"Well… you know." Said Manta with a slight smile.

"That's not good enough Manta!"

"Yeah well, what's the point? Everyone bullies me here. I may as well be classified the school punching bag."

"Not my best friend!" and at that, Kimera grabbed Manta by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the empty classroom.

"Hey! Let me go! Where are we going?" cried Manta.

"To sort out this Takashi guy once and for all!" said Kimera.

"No! Kimera! Anything but that!" whimpered Manta while trying to break free. Suddenly at that moment Manta realised something. Kimera's act of friendship reminded Manta of an act of similar value three years ago. A brunette like Kimera had helped him out before? It was hard to come by. Manta was told and forced by the law to forget what happened three years ago. So why was it coming back so sudden? The figure of the girl pictured in Manta's mind turned around. Strangely the girl's shirt was undone and her face seemed more masculine. It was a boy! But who was it? His name was on the tip of Manta's tongue.

"Y-yoh?" said Manta.

"Yo? You're confident for a little punk!" spat a deep voice.

"Huh?" Manta's daydream came to a sudden end as he was now staring death in the face. "Ta-ta-ta-ta… aha, Takashi!" screamed Manta. Takashi used to go to the same school as Manta before the war of spirits. He stood at a height of six feet with a towering grim look on his face to match. He had chocolate brown hair but not as dark as Kimera's. Takashi only bullied somebody who was a wimp, hardly had many friends or short. Unfortunately Manta fitted into all these categories, so he was a regular at Takashi's "temple of pain". Why was it called temple of pain? Most of Takashi's victims pondered that before receiving a blow near the groin (sometimes in the groin if they were unlucky). Manta landed on his back, clutching the sore area. Some students nearby hardly bat an eyelid to what had happened since it went on all the time.

"Manta-kun!" cried Kimera.

"Ha. Serves you right Manta… trying to get a girl to fight you're battles for you!" Takashi sneered moments before kicking Manta in the ribs for good measure.

"You…! There was no need for that!" shouted Kimera as she grabbed Takashi by the sleeve of his shirt.

"You can get lost too, freak show!" Takashi swung his right arm at Kimera but hardly touched a hair. "What the…? How did you manage to dodge that?" spat the bully. Kimera didn't answer. Manta opened his eyes full of tears of pain. He looked up to see his best friend dodging Takashi's blows flawlessly.

* * *

"It's hard to believe it's been three years since that war… that damned war!" spat Vegeta. Vegeta, the saiyan prince, had almost lost everything… or at least that's what he thought. The war had brought the prince to his limits in battle and suffered a crushing defeat. With his dignity and pride in shreds, Vegeta almost lost the will to go on… until he heard the words "We'll meet again soon".

"But how soon?" Vegeta asked himself. His thoughts were put on hold as his wife, Bulma, entered the living area.

"Please don't tell me you're still sulking about you know what again!" she said.

"Oh be quiet woman." Murmured Vegeta as he bit his lip. "At least I'm not whining about some other multi-million zennie company that's ahead of Capsul corp."

"That's different!" shrieked Bulma. "Besides, our loss is nothing compared to Chi Chi's! She lost her husband during the Cell games, then lost her eldest son eight years later!"

"I said quiet woman!" Vegeta hissed. "Have you forgotten that Chi Chi lives with us after her home was destroyed?" Then Bulma's mobile phone went off.

"We'll finish this talk later." Said Bulma.

"Oh I assure you, there's no need. This talk is already over." Vegeta exited the room with his usual sulky face.

"Hello? Capsul corp." said Bulma answering the phone.

"Ah, Mrs. Briefs. This is Principle Gurion of Orange Moon High… it's about your daughter, Kimera."

* * *

End of chapter one.

Next chapter- "Torn Families."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Torn Families**

"You stupid girl!" spat Vegeta while walking Kimera home from school.

"Takashi started it!" argued Kimera. "If he hadn't hit Manta then…"

"Wait, wait… who the hell is Manta!" interrupted the prince while he stopped walking for a moment.

"Manta Oyamada… my best friend! In fact my only friend!"

"Wait… did you just say Oyamada?"

"Yes… why do you ask?" Vegeta looked down at the ground for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure why the name Oyamada was familiar, but he knew the name was important. "Vegeta?"

"Huh?"

"Vegeta, is something wrong?"

"What do you think? You just beat up a student in school! You've been excluded for a week!" he shook Kimera's shoulder violently.

"Since when did you care about that?"

"Think you stupid girl! If they realise your power, they'll have the government onto you!"

"Oh come on Vegeta, it's not like I'm that Cell monster! Or even…"

"Don't!" Vegeta grabbed Kimera by the shoulders and shook her lightly as a warning. "Don't mention his name! Just… go home."

"And… and you?"

"Just go! Tell Bulma I'll be a while." Vegeta let go of Kimera and looked away until he heard her strut off through the park. He let out a heavy sigh. He was grateful that the park was normally quiet and deserted… in fact, after the war it was more like a cemetery. "This planet is hopeless… but I guess that's why I fit in." the saiyan prince chuckled lightly and then looked up to the sky. _Kimera, I just want what's best for you dammit. _

* * *

"It's so dark." Sighed Manta while looking up at the sky. "It's only 4pm and it's getting dark fast!" Manta sped up his walking pace a little until he reached the bus shelter. "I don't get it… it's been like that for over a year."

"It's pollution." Mumbled a voice.

"Huh?" Manta looked up to see a man wearing a black trench coat with his face covered by the shadow from his hat.

"The evolution of earthlings has caused more chaos than joy. The joy to an earthling is death to mother nature. Pollution covers the sky, like rage blinds a man." Manta gawked, left almost speechless by the strange man's words. The blonde then chuckled. "It's not a joke, it is true." Stated the man.

"Yeah, yeah!" laughed Manta. "Oh, you're grammar seemed a little off there too. You said earthlings when you clearly meant mankind!" Manta chuckled once more. "You made it sound like you were some kind of alien!" the man then let out a startled gasp that made Manta jump… as if he was onto something. "Something wrong sir?"

"No. No Manta. Everything's fine."

"Right… well here's my bus, bye." Manta got on the bus, paid his fair then sat at the front. As the bus pulled out Manta had a thought. _How did he know my name?_

* * *

Bulma flicked through the documents on her desk worryingly.

"This isn't good… our sales are going down! Why have people lost interest?" Bulma jumped slightly as the door to her office opened. "Oh… Chi Chi it's you."

"Bulma, is everything ok?" asked Chi Chi. "I brought you some tea."

"I wish I could say that things are ok but they're not." Mumbled Bulma. "We've lost our customers to that Mansumi creep! What happened to loyalty?"

"People are just desperate for convenience these days." Said Chi Chi.

"I don't understand it… this guy claims to have some energy source that can charge mobile phones to keeping a car running! Maybe I should call it quits…"

"No Bulma!" Chi Chi then slammed the tray of tea on her desk. "You can't give up now! Not after what you worked for!"

"But you said it yourself! People want convenience. Besides… this energy source doesn't harm the environment."

"But then… what would you do for a living?"

"I don't know… maybe I'll sell this house and we could all move into a smaller place. Maybe go to the countryside. I know you and your boys had an easy life…" Bulma stopped talking and realised what she had just said. She looked up to Chi Chi to see her crying. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean…" but before Bulma could finish, Chi Chi had left the room. _Damn it! I have no sense anymore!_

* * *

Manta sighed as then gates to his home closed behind him.

"See you later Bill." The blonde said with a smile to the security guard.

"Have a nice day young master." Chuckled the guard. Manta's house and his father's company building where very close… in fact, Manta's house was the company building! His father wanted to make sure things went smoothly… even if that means living right next to the family business. Manta's room was at the very top of the building, making it a very difficult task to get to school on time… even though he had the convenience of an elevator. As soon as Manta was at the top, he passed a security point then entered the living room of what was his home. He slipped his shoes off and looked around.

"Hello?" no answer. "Hmm… dad must be in a meeting." Manta placed his books on the coffee table then walked to his room. As soon as he opened his bedroom door the slamming of another door was heard. _He's back… just as soon as I was about to relax too! _

"Manta!" bellowed a voice. "Come here! We need to talk."

"C-coming!" Manta walked back to the living area to see his father sitting on the sofa. "Hi… erm, how was your day?" he asked, trying to make a friendly conversation.

"You got in a fight at school today." Said Mansumi getting to the point whilst avoiding all nonsense.

"Ah… you know."

"Of course I bloody know! I got a phone call from the school this afternoon! You and some boy called Takashi Ryes…"

"Ah you see…"

"And a girl called Kimera Briefs!"

"What? No, I was just fighting Takashi!"

"So you were fighting?"

"N-no! You got it all wrong…"

"Oh no Manta, you are the one who has got it all wrong! This is the tenth fight you've had with Takashi this semester!"

"Yeah well… it's not my fault I attract bullies!"

"How pathetic." Grumbled Mansumi. "My son… the whimp. You'll never be strong enough to handle this company! I'll be mocked by the nations of the world…" at that point, something snapped inside of Manta.

"Oh here we go… it's all about you!" snarled Manta. "It's always you and your precious company!"

"How… dare you talk to me like that!" snapped Mansumi.

"Quiet, I ain't finished!" Manta squeezed his eyes shut to prevent him from crying. "Because of you, I've been unhappy! You make my life hell… expect me to take over your company and your not surprised that I'm angry?"

"That's enough you ungrateful brat!" Mansumi slapped Manta across the left cheek before anything else was said. Manta rubbed the side of his face and looked up to his father with tearful eyes… his expression seemed somewhat surprised.

"I… I…" the small blonde uttered.

"Go on… say your sorry then go to your room." Hissed Mansumi. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the evening." Mansumi watched as Manta stopped rubbing his face and wiped away a few tears. The teenager clenched his fists as though he was going to hit his own father… but he knew as well as Mansumi that he didn't have the guts to. But Manta did have the guts to finish his sentence.

"I… I hate you!" Mansumi almost jumped in shock from his son's words then watched as Manta headed for his room. As the door slammed shut, Mansumi grumbled then sat back down. _You stupid boy… when will you learn?_

* * *

Kimera stormed into Capsul corp. Things just weren't going well for her this semester. _Damn Vegeta. If you find me a nuisance then why did you adopt me? _She stopped strutting for a moment, deciding not to let the whole house know she was in a bad mood. _God what a mess I'm in. _

"Big sister!" cried a happy voice, which snapped Kimera out of her trail of thoughts.

"What the…?" were her only words before being tackled to the ground.

"I missed you big sister! I also missed playing with you!" cried the little boy who had just ran Kimera over.

"Oh hi Goten." Kimera smiled. "I missed you too. Say, you're cold seems to have gone for good!"

"Yeah I know. Isn't that great!" giggled Goten as he hugged her. Despite the fact it was the Briefs family that adopted Kimera, Goten has always looked up to Kimera like a sibling. He never got to spend much time with his older brother Gohan, and since his death felt lonely. Kimera was like a blessing in the sky to him.

"Guess you'll be going back to school next week." Said Kimera.

"Aww… but I wanna play!" Goten whined before he nuzzled his head into Kimera's neck.

"Oh ick." Said another voice, which interrupted the moment. "Goten you're such a sissy, hugging girls!"

"Am not!" Goten argued. "Besides, I saw you hugging your mom that time you lost something… Trunks!"

"That's different!" shrieked Trunks.

"Boys, boys! Calm down." Laughed Kimera nervously. "There's nothing wrong with hugging girls!"

"It is if you don't want cooties!" snickered Trunks.

"Why you…" murmured Kimera. "Come here!" and with that, Kimera chased Trunks all around the house.

"Too slow, too slow!" taunted the little saiyan. While bedlam went on throughout the house, Chi Chi stood outside in the cold. _Goku… Gohan. I can't go on._

* * *

Manta sat on his bed sniffling.

"Damn him!" he sneered as he got off the bed and rummaged in his bedside chest to find something to read. "I got to find something to take my mind off…" he froze suddenly as he unearthed something he wished he hadn't. "What's this?" in his hand was a family photo. His father seemed miserable as always in this one while standing next to his wife. "Mom?" Manta whimpered. The blonde then cried as soon as he noticed him and his little sister playfully fighting in the photo. "Manokko!" he cried. "Why did you leave?" in his mind, Manta started to reconstruct a scene in his mind.

"Manta… sweetie. Me and your dad are getting divorced."

"What? Divorced?"

"That's right. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Wow… I never expected this. So, what time are we leaving… mom?"

"I'm sorry Manta… but only me and your sister are leaving."

"What? No! Why mother, why?"

"Because… I fear you're becoming him!"

As the flashback ended, Manta curled up on the bed clutching the photo. "What made you think I'm like him?" he cried. "Why?" he then frowned at his father's face in the picture. Then he slowly tore the photo in half, leaving his mother and sister on one half and him and his father on the other. The sniffling blonde hugged himself and proceeded to cry himself to sleep. _I hate you… for making them go away!_

* * *

End of chapter 2.

Next chapter- "Flash back, fall back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Flash back, fall back.**

"Vegeta…" a voice echoed across a wasteland of decay.

"What the hell?" Vegeta spun around, hoping to see the person who spoke his name. "Who's there? Don't play mind ga…" before he could finish, there laid a body. Vegeta felt like throwing up as the body was in shreds and was decaying fast.

"Vegeta…" groaned the voice again.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Vegeta… you must prevent…"

"What?" the prince closed his eyes and tried to locate where the voice was coming from. It was close, but there was nobody near him except… the body.

"You must…" the corpse spluttered and twitched to Vegeta's disgust.

"What are you? Some kind of hell spawn!"

"Hell spawn? That's a new one." Chuckled the body. "You must prevent…"

"What? Prevent what?"

"You must prevent the planet of destruction…" the voice slowly trailed off then the corpse stopped moving.

"Destruction? What do you mean?" Vegeta got on his knees and shook the corpse in desperation. "Tell me!" no response. Suddenly, a blinding red light appeared. "What is that?" The prince knew whatever it could be was dangerous and quickly turned back to the body for some answers… but it had vanished. "What? Why do I have to prevent!" screamed Vegeta as a red beam of light hit the saiyan prince, causing him to slowly black out. "Which planet… Kakarotto?"

---

Vegeta gasped in shock then took note that he was in his bedroom. _It was a dream… or was it a message? _The prince rubbed his head then slowly turned to see his wife sleeping softly beside him. _Well at least somebody is getting some sleep for once._

* * *

Manta awoke when he felt the warm sunshine rays peering through his bedroom window.

"Morning already?" he groaned. "It's just one nightmare after another. Good thing it's Saturday." The blonde sat up realising that he went to sleep in his uniform. "Oh man, it's all creased." He sighed, and then proceeded to undress. He then put on a light blue robe and entered the bedroom's bathroom suite. "A shower will relax me… it's just too bad it wont cleanse me of my bad luck." While he took his shower, Manta tried to remember what had happened three years ago. _I know mom and dad got divorced… but what about this Yoh guy? Or what people say is forbidden to talk of?_ _Why was I forced to forget? _

_---_

"Manta, pack what you can… we're leaving."

"Oh let me guess… we're going to America. First the divorce, then making you're son suffer more!"

"Look, will you just shut up and grab what you can!"

"What I can? What's the hurry? Was it booked at the last minute?"

"Shut up Manta! Oh hell, just come on!"

"Hold on… what happened to packing?"

"There's no time!"

"No time? What do you… argh!"

"Manta!"

"…"

"Manta, speak to me!"

"D… dad… the walls are collapsing…?"

"It's started quicker than I anticipated!"

"What… has? What is… going… on?"

"A war."

"A war? What… ack!"

"Don't upset yourself… save you're strength."

"But dad… I don't understand!"

"I said don't upset yourself! Huh? Oh damn! Tanks are coming this way… we better get to safety!"

"Tanks?"

"Manta careful… you're starting to cough up blood!"

"D… dad, I'm… ack! Things are going black… I think I'm going to…"

"No! Don't close you're eyes you stupid boy!"

"D… dad…"

"Manta?"

"…"

"Manta!"

"…"

"Manta!"

"Huh?" Manta opened his eyes and realised he was still in the shower, his skin starting to wrinkle from absorbing water.

"Manta, hurry up and get ready!" shouted Mansumi. "We're going on a little trip."

"Okay…" he replied. _What now?_

* * *

Kimera groaned as she felt somebody sit on her bedside.

"Kimera? Are you ok?" spoke a voice softly. Kimera looked up to see two wide eyes staring at her up close. She yelped in surprise.

"Huh? Goten? What are you…?"

"Bulma sent me to see if you were ok. It's 10am ya know!"

"What?" Kimera jumped out of bed. "Ah, I gotta get ready!"

"Ready for what?" asked Goten. "Its Saturday you know…"

"Yes I know! That's why I have to get ready!"

"Ready for what big sister?" Kimera stopped scrambling around her room for a moment. She sighed then sat on her bed.

"Goten, I can't lie to you… but you must promise not to tell anyone."

"Yes big sister?"

"I'm going to meet Manta in the ghost park."

"Ghost Park?"

"Yes, the one near my school. But the thing is… me and Manta are not alone."

"Hmm… ok big sister." Goten looked away. He knew trouble was heading Kimera's way yet again. "Hmm… Kimera?"

"Yes Goten?"

"You remind me of someone. I can't remember who. But I know it's somebody close. Like… a real big sister… or brother."

"Er ok." _Oh no… is he starting to remember? _Thought Kimera.

"Never mind!" said Goten cheerfully. "You're the best big sister ever!" he then wrapped his arms around Kimera's waist.

"Urk! T-thank you Goten… that's nice of you!" spluttered Kimera, who started to feel the saiyan strength behind the hug.

* * *

"We're here." Said a servant while opening the passenger's seat door.

"Good…" said Mansumi as he got out of the car. "Let's see if she's made her mind up." Mansumi was wearing a hazelnut coloured suit today. This meant today was business… but not just any business. "Manta, come on. I didn't bring you to just sit at the back of the car."

"Ok…" muttered Manta as he followed his father. _Why can't I stand up to him like last night? _He thought. _Without crying that is. Why do I cry when I try to stand up for myself? It's pathetic! I want to show anger… not signs of sensitivity._

"Manta! Stop daydreaming and come on!"

"Yes father…" Manta growled.

"Oh no…" murmured Bulma as she peered through her bedroom window.

"Now what is it?" asked Vegeta entering the room.

"It's Mansumi again."

"Want me to get rid of him?"

"N-no… I'll handle it." Bulma swallowed hard. She then straitened her posture and headed for the main entrance. _This time… I'll get it right._

* * *

End of chapter 3.

Next chapter- "Energy source, Moonlight spirit!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Energy source, Moonlight spirit!**

"Manta… hurry up for God's sake!" Kimera continued to pace up and down the park. Every five minutes she would check her watch and let out a disappointed sigh. "Come on, come on…" she tapped her foot impatiently. "He promised he'd be here…"

"That's too bad."

"Huh? Who's there?" Kimera turned around to see a figure hiding in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Yeesh Kimera… you mean you don't even recognise…" the figure then stepped forward. He was wearing a black hoodie with dark blue pants. Kimera still couldn't see his face very well, but she would know all soon. "The face of the guy you beat up?"

"T-Takashi?"

"That's right… I hear you've been excluded for a week." Takashi brushed his hair lightly then walked a little closer to Kimera.

"Come to rub it in huh?" sighed Kimera.

"Actually no… you're lucky." Chuckled Takashi. "I actually understand why you stood up for the little shrimp."

"If you mean Manta… rephrase it." Kimera snarled. "And what do you mean by… lucky?"

"Well, you don't have to go to school for a week… plus, you have a gift." Takashi explained with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Gift? I don't understand."

"Come on… I know you have some sort of power. Some sort of perfect technique!" Kimera froze at those words. _Oh no… he realises?_

"Takashi… I…"

"No, no… don't say anything. All I have to ask is…" _Ah! He's going to ask if I'm some sort of mutant!_ _My cover is blown. I let Vegeta down!_ Thought Kimera while squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly Takashi got on one knee. "Will you teach me?"

"What?" Kimera squealed as she fell back.

"Please, I won't bully anyone anymore! I only did that so people would get the idea to stay away from me!" but sadly Takashi had to speak louder, as Kimera was out cold from the shock.

* * *

"So you see… if you're company fails to make at least a million sales in the next week, you'll have to sell up." Explained Mansumi while crossing his arms.

"I know that Mansumi." Said Bulma calmly. She then sipped the cup of tea Chi Chi had just poured for her.

"So I guess you realise… that goal is impossible to reach." Mansumi then reached into an inner pocket of his jacket and took out a form. "Sign here and I'll take all you're troubles away. I'll even give you a decent price for the house as well as the company." Bulma stared at the form with a worried look.

"How much are you offering?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm… judging from the condition of the house and the company… I'd say fifty million zennie."

"What?" spazzed Bulma. "That's too cheap!"

"That's all I'm offering. Perhaps if you agreed to this deal a year earlier, the price would be higher. It's either that or watch you're company rot slowly."

"I'd rather let it rot than sell up to you!" spat Bulma. "I don't really know why you want it so badly!"

"To help expand my company." Explained Masumi with a frown. "Unlike you I intend to let my company spread and grow… not stay stationary in a small, unproductive city!"

"I don't know how you can stand living you twisted little man!"

"Bulma! Try to stay calm!" said Chi Chi worryingly.

"Well… don't say I didn't warn you!" snarled Mansumi as he got up. "You had you're chance! Come on Manta, we're leaving."

"Yes father." Murmured Manta as he dragged his feet. Mansumi exited the house, bumping into Vegeta on the way.

"Out of my way." Masumi grumbled. "Manta, come on!" Vegeta frowned at Masumi's attitude. _Hmm… looks like Bulma declined again. _The saiyan then examined the small boy Masumi called Manta. _Manta huh? So this is Kimera's best friend? _Vegeta walked up to the front of the house and watched as Mansumi's vehicle pulled out the driveway. _Bulma is not going to approve of this._

* * *

"Well, will you? Please!" begged Takashi and he got on both knees.

"Er well…" said Kimera while raising one eyebrow. "If you want to learn to be a Z fighter, it's my dad you should be asking."

"No! I want to learn from you! That way you can teach me when we're at school!"

"But Takashi, school is not the best place… besides, I've been excluded!"

"I know… that's what makes it the best time to ask…" smirked Takashi.

"Huh?" spazzed Kimera. "I don't get it. What are you trying to say? Don't tell me you…"

"Yes! I've been excluded too! This is a good opportunity for you to teach me!"

"Gah!" Kimera groaned as she fell over again. "Takashi, it takes more than a week to become a Z fighter!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can arrange something." Chuckled Takashi. Kimera cocked an eyebrow. Takashi had gone from the school's hard-ass to a gentle giant. She was slowly starting to believe why he fought in the first place. _Could he have lost somebody three years ago too? _

"You're persistent." Said Kimera. "But… I don't see what harm it could do." She smiled. Takashi's expression lit up as his world became brighter.

"Oh thank you! You won't regret it! Wow… me, a Z fighter… sounds awesome!"

"It's going to take a while though." Said Kimera as she got up and rubbed the dirt off her coat. "It took me three years to get to this level… and I'm hardly a quarter of the way there."

"It's ok… I only want to know the basics!" laughed Takashi. "So when do we start… Kimera-sensei?"

"Kimera-sensei?" Kimera then slowly realised what she had let herself in for.

* * *

"Damn that Mansumi!" snarled Bulma. "The nerve of him… I mean, fifty million zennie? He has to be joking!"

"Bulma… I don't get it." Said Chi Chi. "I thought you wanted to sell no matter what the price. I thought you wanted to start a new life!"

"I did Chi Chi… until I realised that it would remind to much of… you know…"

"Bulma, I have to face the facts sooner or later!" cried Chi Chi. "I have to learn to cope without my boys… because I'm holding you back from making important decisions. But now it's too late… I'm sorry!" and with that, Chi Chi left ran out of the room crying.

"Chi Chi!" Bulma cried. "Come back! It's not you!" _It's me…_

"What the hell is going on?" spat Vegeta as he entered the living room. "I almost got run over by Kakarotto's wife for no reason!"

"Oh just shut up Vegeta." Snapped Bulma while she wiped her tears away.

"Fine then!" snarled Vegeta. "I won't ask again!" the saiyan prince stormed out, while leaving Bulma to calm down.

"Damn it… damn it all!" she murmured to herself. She then glanced over to the television set across the room. "Maybe this will take my mind off things." She sighed while reaching for the remote. Bulma switched the set onto her favourite channel… only to see the face she hated the most. "Mansumi…" she grumbled. But before she decided to change the channel, something caught her attention.

"Yes, I will tell you how I've been successful these past few months." Spoke Masumi on the set.

"Finally… I get to know you're secret!" said Bulma as she turned the volume up.

"My secret is… energy from the moon."

"What!" Bulma fell of the sofa. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! How can you get energy from the moon?"

"How do I do that you ask?" said Masumi as if he heard Bulma. "Simple, I got a group of highly trained technicians and scientists to create and launch a satellite that will orbit between the Earth and the Moon." Masumi coughed to clear his throat for a moment. "The satellite will pick up small but powerful energy waves from the moon and send them to my factory, where my fifty foot satellite receiver will do the rest." The reporters on the TV awed at what Masumi said, while Bulma on the other hand was totally speechless. _So that's how? I thought the moon couldn't do such a thing as produce amazing energy waves!_

"But how did you find out that the moon had this kind of power?" asked a reporter on the set.

"Call it a hunch." Chuckled Mansumi. "The moon must have a purpose right? For as far as man has known until now, the moon orbits the Earth… but for what real reason? To aid it… that's why. You could almost say its God's sent."

"What a load of nonsense." Muttered Bulma. "He's buttering them up."

"Soon, this energy source I've discovered will power even more electrical appliances… rendering the source known as electricity useless! No more accidental deaths due to technical errors. This is our future, it was offered to us since man first walked. Now it is our time to finally take it! The name of this energy source you ask? Red Moonlight Spirit!"

"What a load of crap." Muttered Bulma as she turned the set off. "I'm amazed at what he's discovered… but all this future stuff is nonsense."

"So that's what he meant…" Bulma jumped in surprise then turned to see her husband standing emotionlessly in the doorway. "So that's what Kakarotto meant in that dream!"

"What are you rambling about now Vegeta?"

"The planet of destruction… that fool! He'll kill us all!" Vegeta ran outside, leaving Bulma sitting in confusion.

"You idiot saiyan… what now?"

* * *

End of chapter 4.

Chapter 5- "Stuck in the middle of death."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Stuck in the middle of death.**

Vegeta ran into the darkest corner of the streets so nobody could see him fly off. _Damn that Mansumi!_ _Whether that dream meant anything or not… this still could lead to something that could destroy the Earth!_ Vegeta was now flying high above the Ghost Park, trying to trace Mansumi's energy signal. _Damn it. Finding a weakling is harder than I thought._ The saiyan prince then landed on a footbridge outside the park.

"This is no good." He mumbled. "It's too bad I can't remember where he lives. And what am I going to do once I find him?"

"It's best that you leave Mansumi for now. Concentrate on how you plan to stop the planet of destruction."

"What?" Vegeta turned around to see a strange figure in a long black trench coat. "What do you want? And how do you…"

"Know about Mansumi? I know a lot of this planet and its inhabitants." Chuckled the figure lightly.

"I was addressing how you…"

"Know about the planet of destruction?"

"Stop that!" spat Vegeta. _He must be an outsider. One that can read minds obviously. Is he a Namek? _

"A Namek? Oh no… but you are close." The man smiled while he slowly removed the hat he was wearing.

"What in the world?" Vegeta gawked as the man's face was revealed. The front of his hair was done in a Mohawk, soft white with a streak of silver. He had slight side burns around his head. The rest of his hair was bunched up in a ponytail. The man's eyes where charcoal black. His skin was a light shade of lavender. Vegeta at first didn't pick up who it was until he traced the name in the memories of three years ago. "Higishi No Kaioshin!"

"Glad you remembered." Smiled the God. "It's been a long three years."

"Yes… even after hell was over." Mumbled Vegeta. "Wait… what happened to the Buu creature you were looking for? Was it just a joke?"

"Don't worry Vegeta. While you and the others were dealing with the earthlings conflict, Buu was being dealt with." Kaioshin explained calmly.

"And where is Kibito? Shouldn't he be with you now? And what's with the disguise?" Vegeta then realised he did a Kakarotto by asking so many questions. Kaioshin stared at the ground quietly for a moment, gulped then faced Vegeta.

"He's dead."

* * *

"I'm home." Said Kimera as she entered the living room. "When's dinner? Bulma? Chi Chi?" the young brunette looked around in puzzlement as nobody was there. "Now that's odd. I hope they ain't still mad at me."

"Big sister!" echoed Goten's voice. Kimera looked around to hear which direction it was coming from… but it was too late.

"Oof!" Kimera was tackled to the ground followed by a hug.

"Yay! You are home! Let's play, let's play!"

"I'm sorry Goten… I've had a strange day and I need a rest."

"Aww… but Kimera, Trunks is becoming too mean to play with."

"Yeah, I know Goten." Said Kimera with a nod.

"Hey! I heard that!" cried Trunks from a distance.

"But it's true!" exclaimed Goten as Trunks walked towards them. "You always get to be the strong guy in our game!"

"That's because I'm older than you!" teased Trunks. "The oldest is always the strongest!"

"Well if that is the case Trunks…" said Kimera. "Then you won't mind if I do this!" Kimera then made an attempt to grab Trunks, but youth prevailed yet again.

"You are just too slow Kimera!" Trunks giggled.

"Rrrrr… that's it kid. It's on now!" Kimera made another attempt to grab Trunks but instead caught Goten. "Darn… Goten, after that brat!"

"Yes big sister!" the young saiyan cried as he dashed after Trunks.

"That'll keep them busy while I take a nap." She snickered. Kimera made her way to her bedroom but only moved so much as a foot when she noticed something. "Huh…? Is this what I think it is?" she knelt over to pick up what appeared to be a business card. "Red Moonlight Spirit Inc." she read to herself. Kimera then flipped the card over. "Wait… Oyamada? Manta was here?"

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet Manta." Said Mansumi as he glanced to the far end of the passengers seat. Manta mumbled then tuned to look out the window. Mansumi knew Manta was still upset from the previous night.

"Sir, we're here." Spoke the driver.

"Ah, good." Said Mansumi. "I'll arrange a meeting in the dining room. Once you've parked the car, escort Manta to his room." Manta glared at his father. He was sick of being treated like he was five. But that's how he has lived his life up until now. Living under his father's control. It was futile to try and change things. _One day father… just you wait. One day I'll be the one choosing my path. _Thought the blonde as the assistant let him out the car and started walking him to the building. _Just because mother isn't here anymore you think you can get away with everything! Then again… even if she were here she wouldn't have a say in things, right? Oh how I hate you so much! _Manta stopped his trail of thoughts for a moment as he entered a password to open the electronic lock to the main entrance, and then carried on. _And my sister! Would you have her wrapped around your finger too? Was the "My little princess" thing_ _all just an act? If it were, that would be a new low for you "Daddy dearest"! _Manta was now outside his bedroom door. He hardly said a word to the assistant as he slammed the door behind him. _But now they are gone. All because you drove them away! I swear, the day you die and pass your company to me… I'll sell it and do what I want for a change! _Manta stopped for a moment. He sat down on his bed in sudden shock at what he just thought. Even though he was thinking of his dad… it sounded so evil. Manta then covered his face with his hands and cried.

"Mother… so that's what you meant!"

* * *

"Dead? How?" said Vegeta as he watched Kaioshin head for the park.

"The earthlings precious feuds, that's how." The God mumbled.

"That can't be. Human forces can't beat a guy like Kibito." Vegeta started to walk behind Kaioshin. "I know Kibito wasn't as strong as Krillen and Piccolo… but st-"

"I know he isn't!" Snapped Kaioshin as he spun around. Vegeta just stared and backed up a little to give Kaioshin some space. "Sorry Vegeta." He whimpered slightly as he wiped a tear away. "I'm still shaken by his death. I should be over it."

"Maybe you'll feel better if you told me the whole story." Suggested Vegeta as he sat down on a park bench.

"Okay." Kaioshin sat down next to Vegeta. "When Kibito and I arrived on Earth… we were surprised to see the planet at war. We only checked the planet a month before and didn't expect such bloodshed. After meeting you and the other Z fighters…we set off. We had to find Babidi's spaceship so we could get rid of Majin Buu once and for all. But we needed to cover more ground. So we split up… that was the first mistake." Kaioshin took a short moment to wipe another tear away then carried on. "I searched the battlefield. All I could see were machinery of war and bodies scattered all over the place. A ship would stick out like a sore thumb… but to no avail…"

"Yes, go on." Said Vegeta.

"I received a telepathic message off Kibito. He was telling me that he had found one of Babidi's henchmen on patrol. At first I was confident that this was the link we needed… but disaster struck in a brutal way. Kibito's message became disorientated. I knew something had gone wrong. So I set off to find him. It took a merciless five hours… only to find his bloody corpse!" Kaioshin began to clench his fist and grind his teeth. "He had a huge wound in the stomach area and several little holes in his body that could only be bullet wounds… am I correct? I was left alone to fight all of Babidi's henchmen. Including the king of demons… Dabura. I thought I was a dead man… and at one point… I wished I were. But I had to take the responsibility of being a God. Then finally I killed the rat of a wizard himself. It let out some relief."

"And Majin Buu? Did you kill him?" asked Vegeta. Kaioshin looked away for a brief moment then muttered to himself. "Well Kaioshin? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Does it matter how Buu was dealt with? No thanks to the earthling's complicated ways, an innocent man was killed. Not to mention a few dozen of their own kind. I would leave this planet and have nothing to do with it… but…"

"But…it's your responsibility to look after the whole universe." Said Vegeta.

"Maybe so. But it's about time the people of Earth learned how to look after each other." Kaioshin snapped. "Anyway, I'm stuck here. For three years I've been trying to master the teleportation technique Kibito uses to travel from planet to planet. But how can I learn something when nobody can teach me?" Vegeta just sat with an emotionless expression he normally carried on his face. He felt that saying anymore would make the God more upset.

* * *

"Come on Bulma, Manta had to be with Mansumi right?" said Kimera.

"I don't care." Muttered Bulma while she set the table.

"Listen, Manta and I are good friends…"

"Friends? With an Oyamada?" Bulma slammed a fork on the table with great force. Kimera jumped slightly while staring at the now dented dinner table.

"Does it matter who he's related to?"

"Yes it does!" Now Bulma had bent one of the dessertspoons.

"You don't understand. Manta is nothing like his dad! You got to tell me if he looked ok during the meeting!"

"Why?" asked Bulma. "And besides, I was too busy talking to that jerk hole!" at this point of the conversation, a saltshaker had suffered.

"What part of us being friends did you not grasp? I was supposed to meet him today and he didn't show!"

"Hmph, some friend."

"It's not like that! Listen, me and Manta look out for each other!"

"Really? He's done a good job so far by getting you excluded for a week!" Bulma snapped at that moment then slammed her hand on the table… causing it to collapse. "Bah, piece of crap!" Bulma turned to face Kimera only to realise she had left. "Oh Kimera…" she sighed. "I only want what is best for you. It's too bad it's driving us apart."

* * *

Mansumi poured his forth glass of whisky. He gave out a relaxed sigh as he watched the sweet brown liquid pour into the glass. To him, this was therapy.

"Too bad this wont make all my problems go away." He murmured.

"Sir, I…"

"Ack!" cried Mansumi as he flinched in shock. He turned to see it was his assistant. "Don't scare me like that!" he shouted.

"Sorry sir… but there is somebody here to see you."

"Hmm? Well, let him in. But tell him to make it quick."

"Yes sir." The assistant left the room then shortly returned with a guy wearing a black business suit.

"Mansumi Oyamada?" the man asked.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I've been sent here by the government." Spoke the man as he flashed his identification.

"If they want to know more about red moonlight, tell them I am not in the mood!" spat Mansumi.

"Oh no sir, it's not that."

"Then what is it? Spit it out!"

"A message from the government's forensic force. It's about your wife and daughter…"

* * *

End of chapter 5.

Chapter 6- Find truth or it will find you…


End file.
